


男妈妈日常

by itsaprivateparty



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaprivateparty/pseuds/itsaprivateparty
Summary: 男妈妈设定
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 胸肌在放松的情况下是很柔软的哦

当一股寒意刺入自己身体的时候， Riku 开始后悔自己带孩子不该坐电车去打疫苗。

今天外面很冷，路上都已结冰，大风呼啸着，还夹杂着雪花。他怕自己开车不安全，所以临时改主意去坐了电车。没想到，拥挤温暖的车厢里，一个冰凉的手探进了自己的身体，隔着薄薄的打底衫，直接摸向了胸口。

“啊，嘶 — ”

“那么敏感吗？这位太太？发出太大声音的话，会引起别人注意哦。”耳边传来一个低沉的声音。

男人身材高大，整个人将 Riku 以及他手里抱着的孩子圈在了电车的角落。没人注意到有人正在被侵犯。

冰凉的手在乳头处慢慢打圈， Riku 轻轻地挣扎着，但身体却又诚实地享受着这冰冷的刺激，本就在哺乳期的胸部，不一会儿就渗出了点点乳汁。

“太太原来还在喂奶呀，乳汁，是什么味道？我好想尝尝呢”男人不怀好意地一边摸，一边将渗出乳汁沾在手指上，慢慢探向了 Riku 的下体。

不堪忍受的 Riku 不禁发出了哀求“求求你，不要再这样，不要。”

电车此时到站了，男人一把拉过 Riku ，将他拉出了车厢，径直快步走向了母婴室。车站的保安刚想阻止，只见男人一把搂住 Riku 和孩子，假装是一家三口似的，嘴里还说着“宝宝不要急，马上给你吃饭饭”。

Riku 被男人的动作吓到，还没有反应过来，就已经被推进了母婴室。男人将门锁好，一把把 Riku 按到座位上，不由分说得将他的羽绒服半脱下来，把里面的衣服一把推到脖子处。 Riku 怕他吓到孩子，整个人抱紧孩子翻过身去，却被男人无情地扳回来。

“干什么呢？赶快让宝宝吃饭饭啊，宝宝饿了！”

男人正说着， Riku 手里的孩子已经靠在他一边的胸口，嘴巴叼着奶头吸吮了起来。

当着陌生人的面喂奶， Riku 到现在都无法好好思考到底发生了什么，男人也没有给他思考的时间，径直趴了下去，叼上了他的另一边乳头，大手还在不停地揉捏着柔软却有肌肉线条，与女性乳房不完全相同的美丽胸部。

奶水在男人的揉搓下几乎是喷涌流出，男人仿佛久旱逢甘霖一般地吸着，发出嘶哈嘶哈的声音。另一边的宝宝已经吃着吃着进入了梦乡。

Riku 试图推开男人的头，但是男人的一只大手径直把他的手钳住。“再一下下就好了，太太”

男人把头抬起，嘴角还残留着奶水的痕迹，说罢又低头吸吮了起来，还用舌头时不时地挑逗着红点。

Riku 羞耻地发现，自己的身体也起了反应，对着一个素昧平生的男人，竟然禁不住这样的挑逗，真是让这个平时专一克己的人开始厌恶起自己。

他努力克制着不让自己发出呻吟，否则，仿佛自己给自己戴上了“荡妇”的帽子。

胸口的男人似乎注意到了 Riku 的变化，他放开了奶头，直接拉开了自己裤子的拉链，将自己早已勃起的阳具塞入双乳的乳沟中摩擦了起来。

Riku 的孩子还在一边睡着，男人的分身离宝宝的脸只有几厘米的距离。

Riku 连反抗的声音都发不出来，他自责自己既做不好妻子，甚至也不是一个合格的母亲。

他所能做的，似乎只是流着泪，不断地哀求“求你，停止吧，不要在孩子面前这样”

沉浸在乳交快感中的男人，反而不断地加快着速度，还发出了愉悦地粗喘：“太太，再一下下就好了，啊，真舒服啊，太太你好美好棒！”

摩擦的速度越来越快，胸口的肌肤都被搓得通红， Riku 的欲火似乎也被调动了起来，但是被强上的羞辱感也在他脑中斗争着。此时，男人将阳具猛地从乳间抽出，一下插入了 Riku 的嘴里，一边用手捉住他的嘴，不让他吐出来，在嘴里大力地深入抽插了几十次，随着一声闷哼，他在 Riku 嘴里射精了。眼前的美丽丰满的太太，眼中含着泪，满脸通红，咽喉部不停地抽搐着，他并不想把陌生人的白浊吞下，但是被这个巨大阳具顶住的喉咙，不自主地做出了吞咽的动作。

男人终于发泄完成，将阳具从 Riku 嘴里抽出，满意地叹了一口气。

“太太真是太美了！我真的无法忍住”

趁着男人此时体力稍差， Riku 鼓起了一股劲，迅速将衣服放下，抱着孩子一把推开了男人，冲出了母婴室。

他不知道自己是怎么回到家的，只知道自己一路跑一路跑，在途中把自己的外套穿好，把孩子搂在刚刚还在被侵犯的胸口保护着。

回过神来，已经到了家门口了，稍稍在门口整理了一下，他开门进了家。

因为他知道此时丈夫应该已经回来了。

果然，屋里暖烘烘的，丈夫正在厨房，似乎要准备晚餐。见到从外面带着一身寒意进屋的妻子，略带责备地说：“今天怎么不开车出去？冻坏了吧？给你打手机也不接，本来还想去车站接你们。”

“啊，抱歉，太冷了所以一路上都没有看手机，就顾着赶路了。”

Riku 心虚地撒着谎。

“你脸怎么那么红？冻的？还是走了太急热的？”

丈夫心疼地用自己温暖的手覆上了 Riku 的脸颊。

不知如何面对丈夫的关怀的 Riku 只能借故要把孩子安顿到床上去睡觉，轻轻避开了丈夫的视线。

正准备抱着孩子走进卧室，却被丈夫叫住

“等等，你衣服上白色的是什么？”

“啊 哪里？”这才发现黑色的羽绒服上还留着一些不明的白色液体，已经结成了一滩。

“可，可能是奶水吧，宝宝路上饿了，给他去母婴室喂了奶”

顶真的丈夫凑近看了看，还用手摸了摸，瞬间变脸了。

“你先把孩子放好，再回答”

和 Riku 在一起这么久，丈夫一眼识破了他的谎言。

对 Riku 来说，那个“时刻”又来了，每次他做错了事，或者丈夫需要“那样”的时候，就会展现出那个令人不寒而栗的表情。

Riku 的头皮瞬间就开始发麻，但是经历了这么多年，他也早就习惯了，“都是 Riku 的错” Riku 不敢抬头地说道

“所以 Riku 妈妈能不能说实话？”丈夫平静地问到

“其实 … 是 … 是我忍不住，自从怀孕开始，就没有 …… 都那么久了，我真的忍不住，就去母婴室一边喂奶一边打了飞机”说着 Riku 的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉了下来。

比起说出实情，不如这样的事实更能让 Riku “相信”，他不由得再次撒了谎。

“ Riku ！你也知道从你怀了宝宝，我就忍到现在，为了你的身体，都没有强迫你过，甚至连口都很少让你做，我就盼望着你彻底恢复了我们可以一起享受性爱的快乐。你怎么这么骚？！这都忍不住吗？”

“我错了，爸爸” Riku 知道，如果叫他丈夫“爸爸”的时候，一般就会平息他的怒火。这次“错误”太大了，以至于他一开始就用上了这个“绝招”

可是今天“爸爸”的怒火似乎不能轻易被浇灭，“那么骚，那就让你骚个够！”

丈夫半退下了裤子，分身弹了出来，将 Riku 按跪在地上，用分身抽打着他的脸！啪啪啪啪啪！

Riku 脸上出现了一道道的红痕，他也没有反抗，只是无助地拉住丈夫的裤缝，等待着这次的风暴过去，不一会儿，抽打的“鞭子”被塞入了自己的口中。

在不久前还含着别的男人的 Riku ，现在正接受着这条鞭子的惩罚。他卖力地迎合着丈夫的分身，还主动用舌头舔舐着马眼和囊袋，感觉到口中的肉棒似乎很满意，舒爽地抽插着， Riku 放心了许多，心想着这次伺候好了，可能风暴就此过去。

不一会儿，肉棒却突然抽离了 Riku 的口中， Riku 感到不解，抬头望向肉棒的主人。

“你到现在还不和我说实话！”

一脚把 Riku 踢翻在地，男人扑了上来，把他的衣服一下全部剥光，像拖一袋垃圾一般，将这个破败的身体扔进了室外的院子，锁住房门，只留下一句话“想清楚再敲门说！”

室外寒风凛洌，不着寸缕的 Riku 被冻得瑟瑟发抖，他只能躲在房门外的屋檐下，思考着是不是要和丈夫说出那令人羞辱的实情。

照丈夫的性格和手段，肯定会知道自己虽然被强上但生理上却存有不该有的快感。

选择坚贞地冻死还是承认自己是个荡妇活下去？

Riku 陷入了两难。

奶子里充盈的奶水也使他无法好好思考，他用力按摩着自己的奶子，奶水刚一流出就冻成了“奶冰”，本来就胀痛的胸部，在这样的环境下，更是刺痛难忍，他用奶头摩擦着房门，希望可以赶快融化奶冰，好让奶水顺利地流出，在丈夫眼里，却觉得他的妻子更加的厚颜无耻，被这样对待了还在发情。

这时候，屋子里传来了孩子的哭声，宝宝醒了，要去给孩子喂奶了！

Riku 拼命地敲着门，向屋里喊着“爸爸，让我给宝宝喂奶吧，让我进来吧！求你了！”

窗口的丈夫看着寒风中哀求的美人，也有些心软，打开了门，扒在门上的 Riku 一下子失去重心地趴倒在门槛上。

丈夫把他拖入房间，用脚将 Riku 的脸勾起，再次问到“现在准备跟我说实话了？”

“我说，我说，让我先给宝宝喂奶吧”

“不说清楚你这样的骚货怎么配把这肮脏的奶头给我的宝宝吃？”丈夫仍在气头上

Riku 伏在地上，老实地坦白了一切，包括自己被强上时产生的内心快感。他不敢看自己的丈夫，只是默默等待着新一轮的暴风雨

“ Riku 原来是这样的想法呀，早点说不就好了，爸爸不会怪你的”

听完了整个过程的丈夫，却将地上的美人一把抱起，搂在怀里，拿来热热的毛巾给他擦试着身体，用嘴唇吻掉还在眼角的眼泪。

宝宝哭累了似乎已经睡着，现在自己像个宝宝一样被刚刚还在虐待自己的男人抱着怀里呵护着。

“那以后， Riku 就做一头名副其实的奶牛吧”

男人用温热的嘴唇含住了自己的“肮脏的”奶头。

嗡地一声， Riku 知道自己又堕入了另一个深渊。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也好想嘬奶🍼

自从成了奶牛，几乎每天Riku的生活就在被玩弄奶头中度过。 丈夫在网上发了贴，“这里有美丽的奶牛可以给各位享用，时间地点都可以商量”并附上了Riku奶头被揉搓发红，渗出丝丝奶水的动图。帖子发出后，收到了不少的“同好”青睐。

家里，车站的无性别厕所，商场的母婴室，车子的后座，陌生的男人们享用着他丰满柔嫩的胸部。 有的喜欢叼奶头吸，有的喜欢乳交社到脸上，有的喜欢用按摩棒刺激奶头听他呻吟，有的喜欢将乳头对准自己的脸挤压，乳汁射了满脸，再让他舔干净。最特别的一次是在立体车库，那个男人把他上身脱光反剪着手压到车库的墙边，抓着他的奶头当作一杆水枪似的对着楼下“扫射”。

见网上的这些客人，一般由是丈夫送Riku到指定地点，他们玩弄完后，Riku会给丈夫发line，描述一下过程，然后自行回家。到了家里还一如往常一样，给宝宝喂奶，去超市购物，做家务，等着丈夫回家。被玩弄仿佛只是他的日常生活的一环。丈夫如果没有在工作，有时候也会一起参与，他最喜欢的场景是看着陌生的男人用脚踩在他妻子的奶头上，奶汁喷射出来，他在旁边拍照，“今天的产量也很多呢”。说话的语气，好像在带着宝宝去动物园看动物表演一样。 “我也是丈夫的玩具吧”被踩痛了奶头却止不住骚叫呻吟的Riku心中想着。

随着玩弄的时间越来越长，Riku的胸部总是处于兴奋的状态，普通的贴身衣物常常磨得他乳头疼痛。丈夫为他买了大号的胸罩，黑色镶着可爱的水钻，“Riku穿上好可爱呀，这样就不会难受了。下面还有配套的内裤，也一起穿了吧” 配套的内裤明显被做过了加工，安着一个肛塞，Riku撅起屁股，丈夫从后面将内裤套上他的双腿，裤子拉到腰间，还未扩张的小穴似乎很难吞下那个肛塞，丈夫随手在胸前一摸，湿润的乳汁沾在手上，他将手指插入小穴随意旋转了几下，似乎有些湿润了，用力将内裤往身上一推，成了。 “这个肛塞可以用app远程控制哦”丈夫得意地扬了扬手机。

被穿戴好的奶牛，还在适应小穴充实的感觉。自从生了宝宝后，丈夫还是第一次进攻他的小穴。平时给客人玩弄的时候，都约法三章，不可以玩弄下半身，为了怕有人破坏规矩，丈夫总是会让他穿上繁复的贞操内裤，上面还有锁头。这对Riku来说何尝不是一种惩罚，他的肉棒时常因为这样的束缚，被刺激的上半身酥麻的感觉传导到下身，却不能勃起，龟头顶着贞操裤的边缘生疼生疼的，小穴一张一合，想要吸入一些什么，但是只能感受到空虚，这样的痛苦让他不自主地扭动身体，丰满的乳房颤抖着，甩出奶花，那些爱奶人士看了没有不喜欢的。这也是他受欢迎的原因之一，有时候，得不到的痛苦产生的快感，比真正的占有还要厉害。

Riku在等待着丈夫的“遥控”，但从穿戴好后丈夫完全不提这件事，Riku也不敢问，没有振动的肛塞已经让他敏感的小穴得到了久违的舒缓，他也不敢渴求更多。 今天没有客人，Riku要去附近的社区会议室参加月度的“妈妈会”，临出门前，丈夫的手伏上他丰腴的屁股，“注意夹紧不要掉了”。 Riku脑子里的弦一下子绷紧了，但他假装无事发生，转过身和丈夫抱了抱，脑袋在丈夫怀里蹭了蹭“那我走啦，回来前会和你发line的，你要的酒我也顺便给你买回来”

“路上注意安全”

妈妈会，主要目的是讨论下新年的街道清扫和布置安排，其实很快就做好了计划，剩下的时间不外乎阿姨妈妈们谈论着家长里短。虽然女性居多，但是Riku这样长得漂亮又乖巧，声音软软高高的男妈妈，也挺有人缘，和大家一起围坐在一起谈笑着，大家都将各自带来的手作点心一起分享，对于忙碌的家庭主妇们来说，这是难得的闲暇时光。

Riku也打开了自己的保温袋，准备将之前做的小蛋糕拿出来分享，但是打开袋子看到的，却是他从未见过的，一条条冻得梆梆硬的香蕉状物体。仔细一看，Riku大惊失色，这是，肉棒形状的雪糕，泛着乳黄的颜色。他不知道这东西是怎么装进他的袋子，但毫无例外的，肯定是丈夫的“作品”。

“是用Riku的乳汁和我的精液混合起来做的哦！” 丈夫的line来的可真及时。

慌乱的把袋子关上，“哎呀我真是糊涂了，拿错了袋子，把要去扔掉的冻鱼当作点心带来了，真不好意思，我去外面买些来。”说着Riku就站起了身。

这些“冻鱼”要是拿出来就完了。

“Riku君还真是可爱啊，明明也是妈妈了，还是糊里糊涂的呢，不用去买啦，就吃我们带来的吧”妈妈们笑着拉着Riku又坐了下来。

坐下的同时，身体里的肛塞开始有了声响，虽然不是很剧烈，但跪坐在榻榻米上的Riku差点被这突然袭击刺激的倒下去，一波波的快感袭来，让他很难保持着跪姿，默默地把腿放下盘坐在垫子上，手悄悄地垫在屁股下，腾出一些空间来。 “摩斯密码知道吗？根据振动的频率，猜出我要说的话哦，猜错回家惩罚” 丈夫的line信息又进来了。

在这样的情况下忍住快感不叫出声来已经非常艰难了，还要猜密码，对于这个傻瓜美人来说，真是太过于为难。肛塞的振动，时快时慢，细密的汗从额头沁出，Riku假意吃着点心，将自己的呻吟淹没在咀嚼中，但是多汁的乳房也感受到了刺激，乳汁渗出，要不是有乳罩的包裹，可能早就要流向自己的下体。 旁边的妈妈似乎感觉到了Riku的异样 “Riku君怎么了，人不舒服吗？你出好多汗，是不是太热了？要不要脱件衣服？”

“不…不用了，我可能是 涨奶”Riku羞红了脸，撒了一个看似合理的谎。

“啊，我都忘了Riku君的宝宝还一直没断奶呢，话说你准备给孩子吃到什么时候？其实早点断奶，也可以让Riku君轻松一点呢。”

“看我宝宝吧，他好像现在还是很喜欢母乳。” （其实是要看我的丈夫什么时候准备换花样）Riku心里想着。 身下振动的频率越来越快，Riku也完全无法顾及那个摩斯密码到底是什么意思，身体已经到了极限了。Riku艰难地站起了身，“我还是早点回去吸奶吧，涨得太难受了，妈妈们我先告辞了，下次邀请你们到家里来吃蛋糕，今天真是不好意思了。”

几乎是踉跄地冲出了妈妈会，来到街上，冷冽的空气让他炙热的欲望稍微减低了一些。 “我现在就回家，太难受了”给丈夫发了line。

“回答错误！回来接受惩罚哦”

不管了，惩罚什么的，都可以接受，只要赶紧回到家，趁他没有在街上被刺激得瘫倒。

“不要在街上太久哦，你发情的样子被坏人看到了，可能要被轮奸哦”丈夫不怀好意的line又发了过来。

“虽然这样我也很喜欢” 补充了一句。

可真是个变态啊，但被这样话语刺激的Riku，竟觉得身体更加兴奋了，小穴拼命地夹紧肛塞，双腿不住地颤抖着往家的方向走去。

“我的丈夫，好像比我自己更了解我。”


	3. Chapter 3

回到家，打开门就被丈夫一把从背后抱住，“ Riku ，回家受罚来了吗？”说着将手机上肛塞的振动频率开到最大。强烈的刺激，加上是在家里，之前一路压抑的快感在这一刻得到了解放， Riku 放声叫了起来，双腿不停打颤，要不是丈夫还在背后抱着，早就已经瘫倒在地。

“ Riku 真是憋坏了呢，可惜没有猜对密码，就不能继续了哦。”

浑身的衣裤被剥光，只剩浸透了乳汁的奶罩还挂在身上，小穴的肛塞被无情地拔下，一下子失去填充的小穴，饥渴地收缩着，湿润的肠液沿着臀瓣流了下来， Riku 转头望向丈夫，似乎在等待着“惩罚”，在他心里，无外乎是一顿鞭打，或者挨冻，或者直接把他扔在一旁置之不理。但是今天貌似不一样了，丈夫打开了他带回的保温袋，“酒呢？”

“我，太难受了，走不到商店就直接回来了”

“答应我的事没有做到，那惩罚要加倍了”

说着从包里抽出了一条“冻鱼”，冷冻的冰棍，虽然也是龟头的形状，但是表面粗砾的碎冰，摩擦着被肛塞振到红肿的小穴，冰冷又坚硬，变得很难插入。 Riku 不禁吃痛地叫了起来，但是丈夫并没有手下留情，径直往里抽送，一下子插入了 5cm 左右，地上的奶牛几乎是惨叫一般地趴倒在地。连请求停手的力气也没有。“给我夹紧！”

丈夫厉声呵斥道。

脖子上多了一副项圈，接着乳罩也被剥下，奶头上被夹上了乳夹，调到了最紧， Riku 觉得自己的前胸仿佛要爆炸，后庭却冰凉得失去知觉。

不出意外地院子门被打开了， Riku 被拴在了院子的围栏边

“把雪糕全部吞入融化才能进来，如果中途断掉掉在地上也不行！，不可以用手哦！”说着把手也绑了起来。

惩罚原来是这样。

刚刚插入的 5cm 已经让 Riku 差点昏死过去，现在整根没入还要让它融化，几乎是不可能完成的任务。

但是如果不完成，自己可能没等到更严厉的惩罚，就先冻死在室外了。

为了宝宝，也不能这样死去啊。

宝宝那么可爱，绝对不能失去我，丈夫其实也很爱我，只是他的花样与众不同罢了。

似乎得到了心里的力量一般， Riku 慢慢将屁股移到墙边，将露出的冰棍抵在墙上，咬紧牙关用力往后一靠，“啊”地一声惨叫，下半身仿佛被撕裂一般的抽搐着，“整根都吞进去了”

半跪在地上的 Riku ，不知是疼痛还是完成任务的喜悦，被眼泪模糊了视线，沉沉昏睡过去。

“吞进去了还没融化就倒下了吗？”

迷迷糊糊中听到了丈夫的声音。

恍惚间 Riku 慢慢恢复了意识，想到最后的记忆是在院子里吞入整根冰棍，他惊恐地睁开眼睛。

温暖的被窝，干净整洁的睡衣，旁边婴儿床里安静熟睡的宝宝，温柔坐在床边的丈夫。

“是在做梦吗？”

“没有哦， Riku ，你辛苦了。”

丈夫笑着拿出了一杯白浊的液体晃了晃，“品尝一下你成功的果实吧”

还没来得及反应，白浊的液体已经灌入了嘴巴，难以名状的母乳味道混着腥臭的体液味，甚至还有粪便的臭气，全部被强制吞了下去。

“你倒下去后，小穴还在卖力地收缩呢，冰棍化得好快，我都来不及接呢，好多都流出来浪费了，真是可惜。”

丈夫为他擦去嘴角多余的液体，“睡吧宝贝，和宝宝一起睡吧”伴着丈夫温柔的话语，精疲力尽的 Riku 也再次合上了眼睛。

丈夫轻轻站起身来，关灯，关门，离开了房间。

“下次希望你猜到正确的密码哦”离开前丈夫留下了这样一句话。

肛塞在 Riku 的体内，闪烁着红灯，等待着下一次的振动。

床上的人，完全消失了睡意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在riku体内的仿佛是一颗定时炸弹


	4. Chapter 4

Riku 发烧了，因为乳腺炎，每一个妈妈或多或少，都会受到这样的折磨。更何况是 Riku 这样的“奶牛”。奶子发硬、发涨，却下不来奶水，摸上去疼痛无比，整个胸部周围还有一道道深深的红痕，那是前一阵被客人用乳夹、束缚带玩弄留下的痕迹。连带着低烧带来的浑身酸痛、四肢无力，昔日总是亮闪闪的眼睛，也变得暗淡无光，整个人躺倒在床上，失去了往日的生气。

丈夫看着床上安静的 Riku ，开始后悔前几天让他接待那些粗暴的客人。明知道他已经提过最近奶头总是有点难受，奶水也不太通畅，但自己也没有当回事，依然把他送到各处让人享用。以至于那天一直等不到他结束回家的 line ，再赶到约定的地点去找，才发现在玩弄过程中由于剧烈的疼痛以致昏厥的妻子，整个人腰部被捆起，吊在房梁上，乳头四周夹着乳夹，整个胸部已经被挤压变形，呈现出骇人的紫红色，脸色苍白还挂着冷汗。客人因为害怕早就逃走了。

这是丈夫第一次感到后怕，虽然他喜欢别人享用他的奶牛，但是这次，他差点亲手将他所爱之人的生命送走，这也绝不是他的本意。

“爸爸，爸爸 …… ”在送医院的途中， Riku 一直含混地喊着这个昵称。

丈夫握着 Riku 的手，“爸爸在， Riku 宝贝乖”除了安慰，他什么也做不了。

医生看诊后，严厉地指责了丈夫，大概以为是他们夫妇之间玩得太为过火，“不要以为他是你的妻子你就可以为所欲为，哪怕是他自愿的，也得有个度！病人一天没怎么吃东西加上连日的劳累，综合因素导致的昏厥，现在给他输了营养液。但是退烧只能等奶水下来才可以，万幸烧的温度不算太高，回去让宝宝多加吮吸，只有让奶水排空，才能彻底恢复，当然如果借助其他吸奶器也可以，但是病人可能会非常痛苦，宝宝如果不好配合的话，尽量用人的力量，比较可以控制。”

从医院出来， Riku 的脸总算略微有了点血色，意识也基本恢复了。

“对不起，爸爸，让你担心了，家里的宝宝可能暂时都没奶水喝了怎么办？”

“ Riku ，我的宝贝，该说对不起的是我。你先担心自己一下好不好？宝宝可以喝奶粉的。”丈夫心疼地抱住了怀里的人，平时壮实有力的 Riku ，现在仿佛比他自己的宝宝还娇弱，蜷缩成小小的一团。

回到家把小病人在床上安顿好，丈夫联络了之前有过几次往来的客人，告诉了他们 Riku 的情况，“医生说最好要借助人力将奶水排空才可以，不知道各位是否有时间到家里来帮忙？”

客人们陆陆续续来到了家里，他们大多是温和的单纯爱好把玩胸部的普通男人， Riku 漂亮的胸部，加上好听婉转的呻吟声，活泼开朗的性格，在那个小圈子“有口皆碑”。为了这样一个可爱的美人帮忙，是他们的荣幸才对。

男人们严格地把自己进行了消毒， 2 人一组陆续爬上了卧室的床，丈夫将 Riku 扶起，让他躺在自己身上，从背后撑住他依旧虚弱的身体，好让男人们一人叼住一边奶头，并用手温柔地按压着胸部，尽量促进奶水的释放。

过程是很痛苦的，哪怕男人们动作再轻柔， Riku 还是忍不住叫出声来。“忍一忍，宝贝，忍一忍就好了”身后的丈夫只能胡乱地亲吻着他的头发、耳朵，摸摸他的脸颊来稍微安抚一下。

但是怀里的人挣扎得太厉害了，眼泪止不住地流下，“太疼了，爸爸，把我的奶子割掉吧，求求你，求求你，我要死了！”

无奈之下，丈夫给 Riku 带上了口塞，被口塞撑开的嘴，至少不会咬到自己的舌头，至少不会让他再胡言乱语，至少他会是安全的。

这是第一次， Riku 带着口塞没有一丝色情的意味，他身前伏着的男人，好像是接受圣母恩典的信徒。

“治疗手段”似乎是有效的，在第 3 组男人进行到一半的时候，奶水慢慢地渗了出来，胸部的硬块也有变软的迹象，男人们赶紧继续按摩和吮吸，终于，奶头通了，奶水通畅地排了出来，男人们高兴地用杯子将这来之不易的“胜利之水”接住，一直到确认已经排空。

Riku 好像整个人活了过来，体温也下降了，虽然还处于虚弱的状态，但他眼中的光回来了。

“谢谢大家， Riku 都不知道该怎么报答你们”

“不如，大家用奶水干杯吧”其中一人提议到。

6 个男人围绕着床，看着他们亲手治愈的 Riku ，各自举起了手中的“奶杯”

“为了健康”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的部分描述来源于朋友真实的经历，母乳喂养的妈妈真的很伟大（突然不变态）


End file.
